


Izaya gets in trouble (probably again)

by mkhhhx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx





	Izaya gets in trouble (probably again)

It was dark, it was cold, his stomach growled. He tried to laugh but no sound came out. They had caught him. He would not protest…after all, he loved humans.  
*flashback*  
He walked down the street, planning to stop by the corner shop to buy lunch. Cola and a sandwich would be perfect. Humming a joyful tone and trotting, Izaya thanked his good luck, not a sign, a vending machine or a fridge could be seen at the horizon. He was just about to open the door, his eyes locked on the small fridge across the room, when he felt two strong hands grabbing him from behind, a wet towel gaging his mouth and nose. He was already feeling sleepy when he realized what was happening and reached for his knife.   
*flashback*  
He felt quite scared, someone, someway had uncovered his work. His nose felt itchy as hell. That was the moment he realized he was chained, hands and legs. He was lying on the cold, wet floor just like a dog. He tried to think straight but only one word was in his mind, “Crap”.   
There was a tiny window on the door, the only source of light in the room but he couldn’t see anything, only hear footsteps from time to time. He supposed it was nighttime when the door opened wide, a tall figure blocking the weak light of what seemed like a corridor. Just across him, there were other doors, all identical, black and closed. He crawled at the nearest corner, feeling a bit safer, his chains making a lot of noise, with the man’s cold eyes on him and when lifting his head to meet his gaze, a smirk on his face. He wanted to run away, but his legs had betrayed him long ago. He knew he was semi-conscious, his muscles stiff.   
“What is it Orihara, the mouse got trapped?”  
“And who are you?” He almost whispered.  
“I’m the cat, the one who found your nasty works. How many girls where there, do you even remember? You sir, are a killer…and I will be deciding for your luck.”  
“Who are you, police, FBI, who?” He was angry, clenching his fists and looking him straight in the eyes despite feeling nauseous.   
“It does not matter, I’m here just to play with you”  
Izaya’s eyes were heavy as he fell unconscious.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Shizuo was angry, polishing glasses for about two hours, trying not to break them, watching his brother on the TV, being interviewed about his new girlfriend or some shit, he could ask tomorrow anyway. Tuesday night, a few customers, it was really quiet but something was lurking on his mind all day long. Where was the little fucker? He had not seen that short piece of trash all day long, the previous one neither. He was not worried or anything, but without Izaya, He did not have any reason good enough to stretch his muscles. He was raging, the glass broke in his hand, a customer watching him terrified.  
That night at the streets of Ikebukuro Izaya’s name could be heard loud and clear, accompanied by broken down road signs and cars until the sun rose.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
He was trying to sleep, but coughed and coughed. He was feeling damp, trembling from cold and fear. This place was not an official prison. The only logic conclusion was that the families of the girls he had approached paid this man to torture him until…until what? He could not die like that, like a trapped mouse. Has anyone even searched for him…? Such thoughts were on his mind as he tried to keep a straight face.  
Then it started.  
The figure, had a name, Josh it was, a foreigner. He was a butcher, for humans.  
His eyes sparkled every time he ripped Izaya’s skin or crushed his finger’s bones. They did not talk, Izaya would not beg for mercy, just cry silently when the figure left him food and closed the door behind him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Shizuo has not yet lost his hopes. The first week was hard, police officers had caught him a couple of times while going berserk, only resulting in quickly releasing him, with his brother being involved. Now Shizuo just felt a gap, no pain, no sadness just hollowness. With a bottle of whiskey he would walk aimlessly every night, not even bothering to call out his name anymore. Celty kept him company some nights, even letting him ride her “horse” with her, taking care of him, getting Shinra to make sure he was eating properly. Nobody mentioned Izaya’s name but everyone was aware of his absence. They all missed his…often disturbing presence.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
He was spitting blood, again. The pain was so unbearable, he did not feel it anymore. He would prefer being crushed by a vending machine, or even being hit by a truck. Shinra would take care of him, Celty would feed him as Shizuo would go away with a huge grin. Izaya had lost track of time, supposing he was there for a couple of weeks.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Shinra was no fool. He knew Izaya would not disappear just like that. He worked underground after all, trying to collect information about the man, for the last month. He was almost sure about his location and the man who kept him. A sadistic animal as they said, being paid to torture without killing. He would not tell his precious Celty, only Shizuo, this man had no need of firearms and such, just his fists and hot temper, he was more than enough.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
He just wanted to die. He did not eat neither drink, yet somehow he was still alive. He was feeling so dirty, his hair sticking on his forehead, longer than he could remember, covering his eyes, his clothes stained with blood and dirt, he had lost his sense of smell, but he was sure he reeked.  
Josh had left long ago when Izaya felt heavy footsteps from outside, then a cry, shouting and noises, he heard a voice…a clear one, “I’m losing it, maybe I’m dying, but is this the last thing on my mind before my demise? “ so he thought but the voice drew closer: “Izaya-kun….IZAYA-KUN!”  
“Shizuo?” he whispered, involuntary trying to run away, but he was chained and most of all, he couldn’t move his legs, or any other part of his body.   
It all happened in a flash, the door fell right in front of him, a tall blonde figure appeared, its shape unforgettable. His clothes a bloody mess, just like the walls behind him, Josh’s body consisting of broken limbs.   
A hysterical laughter “Izaya-kun is that you, is that your sorry ass? “  
The small man was trembling as Shizuo pulled out the chains from the wall. “Now come…”

He fell unconscious as the tall man embraced him. After that, he just remembered fuzzy lights and noises of Ikebukuro, two strong hands holding him, the smell of smoke on the air.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
it felt so sweet….warm and dry. His body ached but felt clean. Chit chat could be heard from another room and a strange noise beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw blonde hair… brown near the hair roots, an untied bow and an untucked shirt. Shizuo seemed strangely calm, snoring, sitting beside him…until his eyes opened.  
“What are you staring at fucker?”  
“Where are we?”  
“Shinra’s” he said while pulling out a smoke.  
“Where you waiting here to kill me, first thing in the morning?”  
Shizuo stood up, exhaled smoke into Izaya’s face and walked to the door.  
“First thing when you step out of here, I’ll be waiting for you” he said while throwing a small item on his lap smirking and clenching his fists.  
It was his knife~


End file.
